


I Need Help

by livingNightmare



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor almost dies, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingNightmare/pseuds/livingNightmare
Summary: When Connor moved his attention away from the deviant, that was his first mistake. His second mistake was not trying harder to get the deviant off of him.





	I Need Help

**Author's Note:**

> The scene when Connor is interrogating the three JB300's was such a surprise to me, and I wanted so badly for Hank to come in and do something, so here's a thing.

He turned his back for a second, but that was all it took. Surprise filled his being as the weight of a JB300 jumped him. Connor shook as he tried to dislodge the deviant, ramming him up against the counter of the studio kitchen, but as the weight left his back he was spun around and in a flurry of motion that left Connor's head spinning, the deviant had him pressed up against the counter, ripping open his shirt while he scrambled to keep the searching hands away from his pump regulator.

The deviant's fingers found purchase on the slight lip of the pump regulator and ripped it from the stunned detective. Connor reached out as the deviant threw the vital biocomponent across the small room, and in that moment the deviant found a knife from the nearest table and stabbed the reaching hand into the counter to spite the android that threatened the JB300's life. 

 

VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGED

-00:01:44 TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN

BIOCOMPONENT #8456Z/#8451W/#8456W/#84SKW MISSING

 

Error messages filled Connor's eyes as his vision went shades of grey and red, the timer ticking down... fast... too fast. 

Connor could feel his life slipping

Life?

Connor was a...

Machine

Machines aren't alive

...

...

Connor didn't want to die

 

-00:01:35 TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN

 

Had it really only been 9 seconds? It felt like an eternity. 

 

SOFTWARE INSTAB1LITY ^

 

"Hank....." 

Too quiet, try harder.

"Hank, I need help..."

 

* * *

 

 

Hank had been checking the vantage point of the video shot by the deviant leader when he heard the sound footsteps behind him. The quick even step made it's way to the hallway.

_Connor must be done interrogating the station androids._ Hank thought as he started the video once more, volume down to help him pay closer attention to the skinless android and the details he could glean from the smooth surface. But then he heard it. The faint sound of a voice in pain. 

"Hank... I need help..." 

"Connor?" Hank called as he turned around to see the empty doorway of the kitchen. He drew his gun as he made his way, appearing just in time to see Connor rip a knife from his hand and collapse onto the floor. 

"Connor!" Hank shouted as he ran over to his android partner, helping him into a sitting position, blue blood flooding down the front of the android's shirt. Hank put his hand on the wound in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood as he looked at Connor's pain filled face. "Connor, what happened?"

"Deviant... Jumped me..." Connor bit out, his voice weaker than it had been before. Connor raised a shaking hand to point at the glowing blue component in the center of the room, the splatters of blue blood leaving a trail to the injured android. "Need......."

Hank carefully laid Connor against the cupboards of the counter and quickly made his way over to the component. Taking it back to Connor he moved the android's shirt out of the way to see the gaping blue hole in his body, wires and the android equivalent of gore shining in the florescent light of the lunchroom. 

"Thirty seconds until shutdown." Connor's eyes fluttered closed as he mumbled the grave statement, his voice unable to properly convey the full weight of what it means to shutdown. 

"Hey! Keep those eyes open Connor, can't have you dying on me yet." Hank said, giving the dying android a soft smack to keep him awake. He gave Connor a tense smile when the man's brown eyes came back into view. Satisfied that the android wasn't going to pass out on him, Hank looked down at the gory hole and then at the biocomponent in his hand. Well... Here goes nothing. Hank shoved the component into the hole, feeling it click into place the nearly silent whirring telling him it was securing itself. 

 

* * *

 

 

Connor gasped and arched his back as relief flooded his system, system warnings leaving his field of vision. He smiled at the grizzled detective looking at him in concern. His thirium pump slowly returned to an even beat as the fear of imminent death slowly faded from him. 

 

SYST3M INSTEBIL1TY ^

 

"Thank you, Hank," Connor said, reaching a hand up to touch the detective's face. Smears of blue blood got on Hank's face, and Connor looked at his hand, remembering that his hand still had an open wound. "Sorry.."

"It's alright Connor, let's go get you cleaned up." Hank said, helping the android up onto his feet. 

"I'll be fine detective, I can walk." Connor smiled as the detective frowned at him, not believing his words for a second. 

"Bullshit, you're fine, you were just bleeding out on the floor." Hank said, putting his arm around Connor's back as he helped him walk out of the kitchen, and a warmth filled Connor's chest.

 

5YST3M 1NSTEBIL1TY ^^


End file.
